


First Time For Everything

by funkylittlesister



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Attraction, Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Friendship, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylittlesister/pseuds/funkylittlesister
Summary: Celes is not one to take chances, she knows she’ll embarrass herself. "There’s a first time for everything", as humans often say.
Relationships: Seven Of Nine/Tal Celes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very used to writing, and especially not used to posting.  
> I hope you enjoy my work.

“Celes to Billy—I mean, Telfer. Celes to Telfer. Please tell me you’re not in bed yet.”

“Not even in my quarters. I’m getting dinner.”

“Great. Meet you in the mess hall in about five minutes.”

* * *

“Seven of Nine?”

“Your voice is too loud.” Tal squeezes his hand and looks around to check if anyone is close enough to hear them.

“But she’s always bossing you around,” he continues, lowering his voice, “Even though she’s not even a Starfleet officer.”

“She’s the department’s head . Besides, it’s the way she is. She was raised by the Borg, it’s not easy to unlearn that kind of behaviour. Plus, it’s more efficient, especially when you’re working with a clod like me.”

“She’s rude, Celes.”

“You’ve never even talked to her.”

“Yes, because there’s nothing to talk about with her.”

“When we’re alone in Astrometrics, she asks these really sweet questions about social activities and friendship and all that. And then she gives me a half-smile when I try to be funny. I just think it’s charming.”

Billy shakes his head and smiles. “If you say so. You know I’ll support you through all your impossible crushes anyway.”

Tal pulls him into a hug but, as usual, squeezes too hard.

“I—Tal, I can’t breathe.”

“Sorry,” she grins before stroking his cheek and biting into her salad.

* * *

“I’ve finished my work, Seven. Good night?”

Seven nods. But before Celes reaches the corridor, Seven calls her.

“Crewman Celes.”

 _What did I do now?_ She was looking forward to a good night’s sleep, but once again one of her mistakes is going to keep her up one or two additional hours. She braces herself and walks back up to her crewmate.

“Are you attracted to me?” Seven asks.

Tal freezes in disbelief. “What?”

Seven does not realize that it’s a simple expression of surprise and repeats her question. “Are you attracted to me?”

The crewman doesn’t answer.

“You always flush when I address you,” she explains.

“I guess I’m not very good at hiding my feelings. I’m not good at anything, am I?”

“I am very perceptive. It’s not your fault.”

“Are you... comforting me?”

Seven gets back to her console, and turns her head slightly in Tal’s direction, enough for her to see that half-smile. Celes is not one to take chances, she knows she’ll embarrass herself. _There’s a first time for everything_ , as humans often say.

“Are you attracted to me as well?” she asks.

Seven turns her head abruptly, with a very vulnerable look in her eyes.

“Perhaps.”

 _Confusion not vulnerability_ , Tal notes. She swallows and lifts her head up to Seven’s, who takes it as an invitation and touches the Bajoran’s lips with her own. The movements come to her, like an instinct, as she focuses on Tal’s hands on her neck, her lips moving on hers, and soon enough, her tongue brushing her lips before reaching her mouth. Tal places a hand on Seven’s waist and pulls her closer into the kiss. The Human sighs.

“I have never experienced this level of physical proximity with anyone before,” she whispers, her voice breaking.

 _A mere statement? A restrained expression of emotion? A compliment?_ Celes doesn’t quite understand, but she doesn’t really care, as long as she’s not making Seven uncomfortable. Still, she doesn’t want to overwhelm her. She pulls away from the kiss, smiling as she stares into Seven’s blue eyes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my BROTHA thesadchicken for beta reading this for me and encouraging me to post it.


End file.
